This protocol studies the effects of exercise intensity on insulin sensitivity in women with NIDDM. Three conditions are compared: 2 days without exercise; 2 days of low-intensity exercise; or 2 days of high-intensity exercise. The outcome variable is whole-body insulin sensitivity as measured by an insulin tolerance test on day 3.